Dance in the Dark
by DuckyUchiha
Summary: When they have no where else to run, Naruto decides to hide in a dance club. Sasuke is not to fond of that idea.


**Dance in the Dark**

Sweat evaporated off the steaming bodies as they rubbed carelessly against each other, lubricated by their own perspiration. Music throbbed through the speakers, vibrating the floor to echo back by the tapping feet that seemed to float over each other in a hypnotizing illusion. Lights flashed on each dancer, their awkward dancing looking as skilled and unique as a trained professional. Breathing turning into short gasps, as each intoxicated individual ignored the ache in their ribs.

The blonde that entered the club in a rush, his tousled hair already sticking to his moist forehead, was disregarded as the music grew louder. His black shirt clung to his form, emphasizing his overexerted breathing. Shaking the moisture from his hair he shoved his hands in his jeans, smiling at the little air that swept up his leg at the movement. He tore his attention away from the synchronized dancing, the Siren like crowd that whispered his name silently begging him to join, to the boy who walked carelessly towards him, his shadowy demeanor seeming to make the club thicken with intensity.

Clad in only a leather jacket and baggy jeans, the resentful man pushed through the obnoxious crowd, his associate stalking behind him, moving more graceful amongst the barrage of idiots then he was. He scoffed, finding a desolate wall and leaning against it, waiting for the area to be clear before they continue on their journey. He watched as the blonde boy, who had stopped following him half-way through the crowd, danced alongside the others to music that he was unfamiliar with. The beat pounded into the wall and shook his back, slightly relaxing his muscles but not enough for the scornful expression to leave his face.

Catching movement in his right peripheral, he glanced as a finger was pointed towards him. He stood straight, ready for the next move as a blurry figure moved in front of his gaze. He stared at the figure in front of him with more ominous expression than required but knew as soon as he saw the individual that it was useless against him.

"Sasuke, come on out on the floor. If you keep standing here mopping they are sure to find us" Naruto screamed to him, voice only barely audible over the ringing that the inexorable music left in his ears. Sasuke's eyes turned downward, scoffing at the idea and leaning once again on the wall, just as a firm grip lassoed itself onto his upper arm and dragged him towards the dance floor.

A familiar song began to hum through the dancing clones, making the droplets of water vibrate in seeming appreciation. He knew the song well, having had a roommate that listened to Lady GaGa often. As Dance in the Dark pulsed through the soles of his feet, he watched Naruto move with each beat, each chord strum, perfectly. He stood there, awkwardly amongst the awkward, not knowing exactly what to do. Naruto, thankfully, recognized his helplessness and quickly walked over to him, his eyes rolling in frustration at Sasuke's stupidity. The reverse situation of the two boys was almost laughable if Sasuke weren't scared shitless.

"Just move with the beat!" Naruto called out to him, ridiculously flailing Sasuke's arms for him. Pushing away from the boy, he stood in the crowd and listened to the song, his eyes clothing instinctively.

"_Some girls won't dance to the beat of the trackWon't walk away, but she won't look backShe looks good, but her boyfriend says she's a messShe's a mess, she's a messNow the girl is stressedShe's a mess, She's a mess, She's a mess, She's a mess"_

His foot began to tap as the sound, the rhythm, began to effect his body. His clothes grew hot as the musk from others clung to his leather making it almost unbearable not to start moving to try to grasp as much of the small toxic oxygen as he could.

"_Baby love to dance in the darkCuz' when he's looking she falls apartBaby love to dance in the darkBaby love to dance in the darkCuz when he's looking she falls apartBaby love to dance, love to dance in the darkDance"_

His body moved on its own now, brushing against strangers as his hips shook smoothly. Finding it easier to move in the claustrophobic area then before, the boy threw his hands up in the air slowly, his eyes closed from the sweep of relaxation that took hold of him. Moving more like a snake being controlled by a Charmer then a first time clubber, the song took hold of him. Through the verse's he moved slowly, but as the song picked up to the chorus', his mind blocked everything but the voice on the speakers which seemed to tell him more than of a self conscious girl.

Naruto's smile could be seen glimmering off of the lights that flashed to him continuously. He hadn't noticed the people around him slowly beginning to stop dancing until one of them accidentally ran into him. He opened his eyes to see as everyone stared intently, making a circle around some lucky individual dancer. He loved these dancing circles, knowing that only the best dancers could be in one, the ones who did not just danced, their bodies sang. Watching the smooth body of the dancer in the middle, he became mildly attracted to the individual, their body floating into each move like the person was the creator of dancing itself.

The individual turned slowly, their leather jacket sticking to their smooth, glistening chest, and Naruto gasped. Sasuke stood in the middle of everyone's eyes, his own eyes unaware of their presence, noticeably to engrossed in the music to pay attention. His body swayed with each beat, feet barely touching the ground as each rib could be seen sliding against each other. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, feeling the ache in his sides but ignoring the pain , too deep into the dance to stop.

Naruto's lips turned up in appreciation, noticing each tiny movement, each piece of hair that swept down at his eyes, each finger that curled in forcing the music to stay in his body. Feeling a sudden arousal, he bit his own bottom lip, trying to control the overwhelming feeling of seeing Sasuke completely letting go, just as voices hummed over the music from above. Turning his head away from the beautiful dancing creature, he watched as men hurried down a flight of stairs after them. Naruto ran out to Sasuke, quickly grabbing him and pushing them through the crowd.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open at the warm touch and met with warmer blue eyes that stared back, almost longingly at him.

"We have to go" Naruto pushed and before Sasuke could ask, he noticed the men who chased after him _'Oh'. They ran out the door, into the piercing cold air, enjoying the feeling of their heated bodies beginning to freeze, each tiny sweat droplet stopping in its tracks, realizing all too soon that they were not needed any more. Finally getting far enough away, they leaned against an alley way wall, echoed breathy laughter coming from the blonde. Sasuke glared at the choking blonde and pushed him lightly, a small sliver of a smile playing on his features._

"_Oh yeah Sasuke, come dance! Blend in! They'll never find us!" Sasuke mocked, laughing only slightly as Naruto pushed him back. _


End file.
